


fantasy

by heartbreakage



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Pining, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Wet Dream, power bottom marth hmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakage/pseuds/heartbreakage
Summary: it is the right of all men to have fantasies but not so much a knight.
Relationships: Marth/My Unit | Kris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: weirdly introspective smutty fe fics





	fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> this is really filthy i'm so rry,, and kinda sad?? idk weird combo LMFAO hope u enjoy !

The false world of a dream is never clear nor certain.

Perhaps it’s only muddled his honest, worldly desires as a knight to detestable extremes. Kris is a good man, but not a perfect one, and certainly not a powerful one to refuse what’s plainly before him if there are no real repercussions.

He sinks into his king's velvet armchair and takes in the regal view of an elaborate office from his desk, though he has little time to appreciate it as Marth approaches. This time while undoing the bind of leather belts around his waist and the front of his trousers rather than to issue an authoritative order or mandate.

The intentions of his liege are preceded by no large mystery. He feels warm from head-to-toe like being bathed in a fire manakete's breath as he watches his pale form unveil in sections, not entirely unwanting of what’s to come, if at all. His gaze scours over the flash of honeyed thighs born of his imagination, a fetchingly flat and muscled stomach that has only ever peeked through a generous maneuver on the training grounds.

It’s hard not to coin his liege an attractive man, but in Kris' eyes Marth has always been perfect and he's unsure as to when he ever started thinking this way.

Before he can ponder on it further, Marth soon finishes undressing and the results find him stepping out of his pants and drawers, but strangely not his tunic. He questions the selectivity until the realization dawns that it’s because he’s not conducting himself totally out of desire.

Unlike Kris, nude, painfully hard, and staring at his lord with the pleading eyes of a dog, Archanea's unifier king can never stoop to the same level of degeneracy. Undressing fully would blemish the shining vows of fealty shared between lord and vassal as well. It might even mean sacrilege for a married man, though Marth has thus far not uttered a whisper of his beautiful wife.

At the very least, his silence allows Kris to pretend like a matrimonial twist of gold around his ring finger does not matter. It reminds him that there are plenty of reasons to acknowledge the circumstances as a dream, but it does not mean that he cannot appreciate them while they last. 

The ideal seems to ring true as his lord slings a leg over his lap and slides on top of him without a word, bracing his hands against the chair's armrests until his backside rests against Kris’ thighs. They swap over to a link of his fingers over the knight’s shoulders as he playfully squirms on top of his cock and teases the bounds of his restraint.

A picture of impropriety that decays further and further despite Marth’s noble attempt at a lecture. “If you’re to be my royal guard, forever and always, the fact means that you must be someone I can rely on. Someone who will protect my body and vision by the edge of a sword.”

Spitting in his hand, he wraps his fingers around Kris’ member and raises his hips oddly, before sinking himself downwards upon it at an angle. With a gasp at the brush of wet opening, it takes him only a quarter of a second for him to realize that his king has come utterly prepared. A greater sense of self-possession would even lead him to wonder when Marth has ever learned to do things of the manner. Maybe even a lesser grasp on reality, too. A dream was a dream, after all, and wondering about one thing will lead to questions about more.

“..But in the field, there will always be opponents who may be years or decades your senior in experience,” Marth says, continues, as he begins to roll his hips and turn the steady wash of Kris’ breath into short, stilted pants. “They cannot stop you, Kris. A single lost battle will mean your life and mine is forfeit. Are you confident that you can hold your own even against them?” 

The distracting squeeze of the royal's walls turns him away from his ability to form a proper response, but Kris knows that he must answer all the same. Where his gaze falters or shutters with individual waves of pleasure, Marth has not looked away from him once.

“Yes, sire, I-.. I would hone my skills in the blade until I bring time and experience itself on my side! If it’s for you- ah!” The lord has taken to bouncing now and it tightens the knot building in his balls until he grits his teeth and knocks his elbow painfully against the back of the chair. 

Marth shakes his silky head, sweat matting his hair to his temples despite his calm demeanor. The fierce pumping motions of his hips and the slap of his buttocks. Up and down, grind, up and down. “Your words are very nice, Kris, but how can you bring me to believe them? Show me a taste of the strength needed to overcome such trials. Prove that you are someone who will love and protect my life as if it were their very own.”

Beyond even his desire, the pledge to his master burns brightly in his heart and his hands take hold of his upper arms for leverage as he rams his cock upwards in a new pace. Reclined not in a bed but a chair for their coupling, the angle is difficult and hardly ideal, but of course Marth must intend for it to replicate the idea that things will not always be to Kris’ favor.

His thrusts, though purposeful, come clumsily and every movement threatens to slide his cock out of the man's hole especially for the slippery film of his spunk that has already collected there. Still, the other nods and helpfully hoists up the long drapes of his tunic to free his motions further.

A part of him could equate the image to a tavern whore lifting her skirts above her waist to ride a common cock, except even in a dream, Marth holds himself too proud and straight in another man’s lap. Altea’s golden Hero-King in the wake of his every movement. Real or not.

He holds his expression, just as nobly composed, as Kris gains his control and plunges into Marth so deeply and precisely that it foments a series of contractions in his ass that he can feel before the king himself can utter a sound. Which he does not, even as the front of his tunic darkens with wet freckles of his own ejaculate from beneath, or when the grip around his arms turns from manageable to bruising.

The knight’s breath hitches, struggling to hold in his release, until the tension in his groin heightens to a knife-sharp edge. He drags Marth down by his biceps and ruts upwards, as if he were driving his cock towards the ceiling, but really only into the tight, spasming squeeze of his ass. Those eyes burn brightly and kindly into his face as he comes, with love, and the name Kris cries out is one of the same. 

“Marth!”

Silence. His lord’s name spills into empty air, chill against the layer of sweat atop his skin, and Kris wakes to a hand submerged in his own pants. Looking not into tender doe eyes dyed a blue deeper than any slice of a cloudless sky, but a grey cobble ceiling that he etches silently with feelings of shame and arousal.

He tears his sticky hand away and digs the dry heel of it into his eyes.

A decade spent at the side of the Hero-King and this time deems him not only his finest vassal, but also his most foolish. He has never quite learned throughout it all.

It is the right of all men to have fantasies, but not so much a knight.

**Author's Note:**

> u know the drill. comments, kudos, questions... all down below ;)
> 
> also wow my fics probably make up a third of the krismarth tag by now huh .... i am looking away


End file.
